Loving Specter
by chibijem
Summary: A newly elected Okashira, Aoshi receives a visit from the ghost of Misao's mother....


Loving Specter

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: In answer to the October SLML challenge: Haunting

* * *

It was late in the evening when Aoshi looked up from the report he was reading as he heard the rush of tiny feet coming toward his office. Since becoming Okashira, he had made it known that Misao was allowed access to him at all times, given it didn't put her in danger. The shoji was shoved open and the little whirlwind ran up to him as he stood.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao steadied herself, leaning against his knees for support.

Aoshi leaned down and laid a hand on the five-year olds back, rubbing gently, trying to calm her. "Daijobu desu ka, Misao?"

She lifted her head and shook it, coloring the air with the diamonds of her tears, "Iie! There was someone in my room." She told him, gripping his legs tightly.

He immediately went into high alert mode and ordered the Oniwanbanshu guards to check the grounds. He picked up Misao and sat with her at his desk. "What did this person look like?" He asked, cuddling her in his lap.

"She was pretty," Misao started, scrunching up her face in concentration. "She was glowing."

"She?" Aoshi queried, tilting his head to one side, confused. "Glowing?"

"Hai," the littlest member of the Oniwabanshu chirped. "It was like she was made out of light." She looked up into eyes the color of emeralds.

It clicked in Aoshi's mind and he turned to stare at his closest friend and confidante. He lifted an eyebrow in rebuke. "You've been telling her ghost stories again, haven't you Hanya?"

"Ah, hai. Gomen ne, Okashira-sama." Hanya bowed in apology. "She asked for a story."

Aoshi turned back to Misao, "Misao?"

Misao bowed her head and started playing with the ties to his uniform top. "Hanya-sama tells such good ones." She explained, trying to get into Aoshi's good graces with a bright smile.

"Hmmmm," Aoshi uttered, then returned her smile with a small one of his own. The guards returned and relayed that no one had been found; he thanked them and told them to return to their posts. He stood with Misao in his arms. "It's back to bed for you." He told the squirming, now laughing child.

"Gomen ne, Okashira-sama. I'll take her." Okon said coming into the room with a tea tray.

"Iie, I'll take her up." As he passed Hanya, he asked his able assistant to refrain from the ghost stories for a while. He settled Misao into her futon and covered her. "Try and sleep." He knelt next to her and watched as his little shadow drifted off into dreams. He was coming to his feet when he saw a faint glow and felt a presence; he whirled around, pulling a kunai out of his belt. He froze at the sight greeting his eyes. There before him was the apparition of Misao's mother. "Makimachi-san?" He barely got out.

"Konbanwa, Aoshi-kun." It greeted him in a soft voice.

"Ah, hai." Aoshi could not believe what he was seeing and hearing. "Konbanwa." _This must be what Misao-chan had seen_, he thought watching the spirit move to her daughter's bedside.

"You've taken such good care of her, watched out for her. Arigato, Aoshi, I mean Okashira." Misao's mother smiled at him.

He kneeled close to the image, "It's an easy thing to do, Makimachi-san." He answered, observing the mother's smile as she reached out to stroke Misao's hair.

"I hope you always find it as easy." She lifted her head and reached for Aoshi.

Aoshi seeing the ghostly hand coming toward him, shrank back just the tiniest bit. He felt the warm caress against his cheek. He missed her touch; she had been very kind to him when he had first come to the Oniwabanshu and he had been crushed when she had died giving birth to Misao. He had vowed to her as she lay dying he would always protect Misao and he had kept the promise. "I miss you," he said softly.

"I watch over you both; know that." The ghost told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Whatever lays ahead, know that you belong together, Aoshi-kun." She faded into the night, gifting him with one last, loving smile.

FIN


End file.
